


Daddy's Little Boy

by FlitShadowflame



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme minifill, for a <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1775814#t1775814">Dwalin/Ori daddykink prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Boy

"D-Da-Dwalin," Ori stammered, quiet as he could, while the bigger dwarf fucked him against a tree.

"Come for me, boy," Dwalin growled, biting hard on the scholar's neck even as he jerked the hand wrapped around Ori's cock.

"Daddy!" mewled Ori as he came, clinging to Dwalin's shoulders. He turned crimson, realizing only belatedly what he'd said.

Dwalin paused, giving him a considering look. Then he pressed in deep, fire in his eyes. "You like taking my thick cock into your pretty little hole? Want daddy to stretch you open, fuck you nice and slow until you come again for me?"

Ori licked his lips, breathing shallowly. "I - oh yes, please, Daddy...fuck me." There was something different in his voice now, a heat Dwalin had never heard from him before.

"You're going to feel it tomorrow."

"Make me feel it for a week," said Ori, grinning in challenge. He kissed Dwalin, nipping at his mouth. "Please, Daddy, I need you." His eyes went wide and pleading and Dwalin couldn't help but plow him deeper. He kept the pace agonizingly slow, though, striking Ori's prostate each time for the barest fraction of a second before he withdrew. Gradually, Ori's cock started to rise again.

"What a good little boy," Dwalin hummed, both his broad hands digging into Ori's ass now, holding him up. "Going to make you come on just my cock, boy, you think you can do that for Daddy?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," Ori sighed, nuzzling Dwalin's neck tiredly. He could certainly try. He hooked his ankles behind Dwalin's back and hung on, gasping softly when Dwalin moved him just so.

"What a lovely little boy you are...so sweet and tight," Dwalin crooned. "Love how you spread your legs for me, so eager for my cock."

"Maker yes, love your cock," Ori moaned. "Please, give me more, Daddy please."

"Of course I will, baby boy," Dwalin said, shifting Ori up to plunge even deeper into him. The younger Dwarf cried out and covered his mouth to muffle the scream. Dwalin smirked and slammed into that spot again. Ori bit his hand, tears gathering in his eyes as he whimpered. "Shhh, don't cry, pretty boy, Daddy's got you," whispered Dwalin. Ori arched his back at the next thrust and his cock spent a much smaller load, but he looked utterly exhausted by it. Dwalin fucked into him three more times, enjoying the fluttering walls of Ori's passage, and the way his young lover was boneless in his arms, and then he came, filling Ori with his seed.


End file.
